


break the prison

by redkings



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Creampie, DFAB reader, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkings/pseuds/redkings
Summary: Though he’s chained to a wall by his wrists and neck, he exudes power, grinning up at you as if he’s in control.





	break the prison

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this last summer and never posted it bc i am lazy and also sad (rip bnyr) but this whole thing is just. purely horny. you've seen his cards. the man was begging to be ridden in that jail cell.

It hadn’t been an easy journey getting into the prison on the hidden away island, but you had made it. Sneaking down the hallways and searching each cell for a certain prisoner also wasn’t easy; you had had to hide in crevices and in the shadows to avoid the few guards you had seen patrolling the area.

But now you’re here, standing in front of the legendary Dante, one of the most skilled drummers in history. Though he’s chained to a wall by his wrists and neck, he exudes power, grinning up at you as if he’s in control.

You don’t spare him any greetings, and if you’re being honest, being in the presence of someone so talented, so commanding, makes you pretty nervous, especially knowing what you’re about to do. You slip a stolen key from your pocket and quickly unlock the cell door, sliding inside as quietly as you can.

“I can only guess why someone might sneak into this place to pay me a visit,” Dante says, and his grin is feral. “We have all the time in the world, too, since the guards don’t come by to check on me often.”

You gulp nervously, and you’re glad that he saw through your reason for being here and agreed to it. Biting your lip, you set your eyes on him, willing yourself to seem tougher than you really are.

“I won’t be taking you out of those chains, though,” you say, giving him a small smirk of your own.

“Fine by me,” Dante shoots back, his grin widening. “It’ll be hotter that way.”

His words go straight to your pussy, and you feel yourself getting wet already. You throw him a playful pout before pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it aside.

“What, I don’t get a sexy striptease?” the drummer asks, his tone teasing as his eyes scan your torso; he licks his lips subconsciously, and you’re sure he’s pleased with what he sees.

“Oh, is that what you want?” you ask, and you place your hands on your hips, slipping your thumbs beneath your waistband. You sway your hips back and forth as you pull your pants down your legs, and when you turn around to bend over as you step out of your pants, you swear you can hear an approving grunt from the man behind you. You do the same with your panties, bending over to expose the soft curves of your ass as you shimmy out of them. Standing up and turning again to face him, you reach behind you to undo the clasps of your bra, holding your hands over the cups to prevent it from falling when they’re undone. For your finale, you slide your thumbs beneath the tops of the cups, peeling them away from your breasts as you wiggle out of your bra. Throwing it on the pile of discarded clothes, you place your hand on your hip and shoot a lopsided smirk at Dante. “Good enough?”

Dante chuckles, shifting his position a bit — as much as he can — to show you the tent in his pants. “It wasn’t the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, but it’ll do.”

Rolling your eyes, you make your way over to him, stopping right in front of him and squatting slightly. “What if I do...this?” With that, you slip your fingers between your folds, whimpering slightly when your fingertips slide over your clit.

Dante’s face darkens the more you do this, and by the time you insert your fingers into your pussy and begin thrusting them in and out, you can see how hot and bothered he is. His eyes are murky with lust, and he’s clenching his jaw in an attempt to keep himself calm. You’re close enough to him that he can  _ smell _ you, can smell the essence dripping from you, and he so badly wants a taste.

“How hard are you, Dante?” you whisper, breath hitching as your fingers brush against that bundle of nerves inside you. “Do you want your cock in me? Do you want me to ride you so hard I scream and the guards come running? Do you want them to watch as I come on your cock?”

“If I wasn’t in these damn chains, I’d take you right now,” Dante grunts, unable to stop his hips from jerking in time with your thrusts. “Throw you against this wall and fuck you from behind until you couldn’t walk anymore… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

You bite your lip, almost surprised that Dante countered your dirty talk with lines of his own. Your fingers become even slicker and you grind down onto them, feeling your orgasm fast approaching. “More...give me more, Dante…”

“You want more, huh?” He grins at you, and you want him to put that mouth on every inch of your skin and bite down hard. “How about if I picked you up and fucked you, back against the wall so the only thing hold you up were my arms and my cock? What if that’s what those guards see when they come running in, and they decide they want a piece of your hot pussy?”

Your orgasm hits you hard, hard enough to make you fall to your knees on the cell floor. You finger yourself through it, whining quietly at the stimulation.

Chuckling, Dante motions with his head for you to come closer to him. You obey without a second thought, crawling on your knees until you reach his lap.

“Let me taste you,” he orders, and though you don’t know whether he means from your fingers or your pussy, you pick the former anyway, seeing as you’re still in relative control of this encounter. You hold out two of your fingers for him, and Dante immediately takes them into his mouth, licking and sucking on them all while never breaking eye contact with you.

With one of your hands occupied, you use the other to sneak your fingers into the waistband of Dante’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down low enough to expose his dick. He grunts around your fingers, and after you’ve removed them from his mouth, he fixes his gaze on your chest.

Following his stare, you grin wickedly and raise yourself off of his lap and onto your knees. “Do you want these, Dante?” you murmur, virtually pushing your breasts against his face.

Almost immediately, Dante takes a nipple into his mouth, slowly laving his tongue over it. He sucks on it hard, making you cry out, then moves to licking and biting other patches of skin, occasionally returning to your nipple to tease it.

You've taken your other breast in your hand and are tweaking the nipple there, pinching it in time with Dante's mouth. With your other hand, you grasp his cock, swiping up the precum leaking from the slit and using that as a kind of lube when you begin to stroke him. Dante moans low and hard into your skin, drawing one out from you as well.

Tearing himself away from your chest, Dante licks his lips, eyeing your hand on his dick. “Any chance of you putting that pretty mouth of yours to work?” 

“Hmm…” you reply, pretending to think it over before slowly sliding down his body, your face becoming level with his erection.

Up close, you finally realize how  _ big _ he is, and your pussy aches at the thought of him moving inside you. You kiss his head, then move to the base, slowly licking your way up before finally taking him into your mouth.

The relieved groan that makes its way out of Dante sets your skin on  _ fire _ . You feel him shudder, almost as if he's ready to come, but he grits his teeth and holds it back. You hum around him, using one hand to stroke him from the base and the other to fondle his balls. Bobbing your head down onto his cock, you look up at him, giving Dante the most sensual gaze you can compose, and he returns it in kind, grinning at you through his arousal.

“I’m—I'm gonna—” He grunts, thrusting into your mouth despite himself, but you immediately pull off of him, licking your lips as you watch Dante's face grow dark with the realization that his release has been stolen from him.

“Oh, you thought I was gonna let you come in my mouth?” you purr, fingers ghosting over Dante's balls. “I'd much rather you come in here.” You spread your pussy, taking his dick in your hand and holding it steady before sliding down onto it.

Dante hisses at the feeling of your warm heat surrounding him as your hands come to rest on his shoulders. “You're a cheeky little princess, aren't ya?” He readjusts his hips, moving only slightly within you, but enough to make you moan in surprise. 

“Are you telling me that —  _ ah _ — you'd rather come in my mouth instead of my pussy?” you breathe, pressing your tits against his clothed chest.

“I'm not saying that at all.” Dante flashes you his teeth before leaning forward slightly and catching your lips in a heated kiss. You open your mouth at once, inviting his tongue inside to caress yours.

Moaning into Dante's mouth, you lift yourself up and let your body fall back onto his lap, earning another groan from the man beneath you. You start a slow pace, licking your way into his mouth while drawing out low noises of approval from him.

“ _ Hn _ ...you're so tight, princess,” Dante whispers in a deep growl, pulling away from your mouth to nip at your ear. 

You mewl, long and loud, and grind down on his lap gripping his shoulders like your life depends on it. Your head rolls on your neck, and Dante takes the opportunity to kiss his way from your ear to a patch of skin beneath your throat, biting and sucking gently. He fucks up into you as best he can, and if you're not mistaken, you can see him pulling against his restraints in an attempt to free himself and touch you.

“ _ Dante _ …” you sigh, arching your back and squeezing him tight. You feel him shake beneath you and you pick up your pace, knowing he's close and feeling your orgasm building back up. “Come on, come for me, come  _ inside me _ …”

He gives you a sharp bite to the throat and lets out a low groan before spilling himself inside you, leaning his head back against the wall as you fuck him through his release, milking every drop from his cock. You lay your forehead on Dante's shoulder as he begins to buck up into you again, grinding down onto him as you desperately chase your orgasm. 

“You feel so good, princess,” Dante whispers into your ear, and chills go down your spine at the satisfied tone in his voice. “I'd have my hands on you right now if I could, you know...all over your tits and your ass and your pussy… Does it feel good, fucking yourself on my cock? I saw how wet you were even before you started touching yourself, like you couldn't wait to get my cock in you…” He thrusts again and hits that spot that makes you shriek, bracing yourself around him and making him grunt.

“Ah, Dante,  _ Dante _ , right there, hit that again,” you babble, hands squeezing his shoulders as you bounce in his lap. You arch your back again, pressing your breasts against his chest as he strikes your nerves repeatedly, until finally,  _ finally _ , you come, clenching around Dante's cock as you still your movements and bite your lip hard enough to almost draw blood. Dante continues to thrust up into you, though not nearly as intensely, helping you down from your high. 

He grunts when you pull yourself off of him, cum sliding down his softening cock. Without missing a beat, you lean over him, ass in the air, and lick him clean. You slip his dick back beneath his boxers and sweatpants, then stand up on shaky legs and begin pulling your clothes back on. 

“Hah...you're gonna leave, just like that?” Dante chuckles. “My cum's leaking out of you, you know,” he adds teasingly, licking his bottom lip as he watches it drip from your pussy.

“I know,” you say, voice feather-light, and you spread your lips before slipping into your panties again. “But as a wise man once said, it's hotter this way.”

Dante's laughter is a sharp bark in response. “You really are cheeky, huh? Maybe you should visit me again and let me out of these chains so we can have some real fun.”

Your face depends in a blush, and you turn away from him as you finish dressing yourself. “M-maybe! it's hard to get into this stupid prison, I hope you know.”

“I bet you could make an exception for me,” Dante murmurs, teeth gleaming in the lamplight.

“I'll think about it.” Your belly coils at the heat in his words, at the promise they hold, and you spare him one last glance before slipping out of the cell and into the darkness of the corridor.

Dante smiles to himself, already treasuring your cries and anticipating hearing them again. “If you found it in you to sneak into this prison once,” he whispers to himself, voice rumbling in his chest, “I'm sure you'll be back for round two.”


End file.
